A Prom To Remember
by march.april.mae
Summary: Raymond breaks up with Ivy a week before prom. Ditto for PJ and his girlfriend. What happens when the two friends vent about their break up?


**AN: Hello. I'm new to writing "Good Luck Charlie". When you have a three year old sister who wants you watch TV with her… Anyway I got interested in the characters PJ and Ivy because they remind me of my favorite pairing Samcedes on Glee (which is on a 7 week hiatus grrr), and I so of course I look up fiction and notice that there's very little on them. So add this to the list. Right now this is only gonna be two chapters. I did some research on the characters by Wikipedia and watching a few episodes on Disney On Demand and added some things of my own. I found out Ivy has a boyfriend, but not anymore… Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to Good Luck Charlie or its characters. Disney owns the credit. Also I do not own Hollister all rights go to the owner. **

Ivy couldn't believe that Raymond dumped her a week before prom. The most important night of every teenage girls dream: Where she would be a princess and dance all night with her prince. But it will only be just that… a dream. It didn't help that Raymond had changed his relationship status to single on Buddy Page almost as immediately as he broke up with her. Sighing, she closed her laptop and decided to check her phone which she had set to silent for school. Three missed calls: two from Teddy and one from Ray. Ivy went to the voicemail and pressed play. The first message was Teddy-

"_Hey Ivy, it's me. I'm going dress shopping with my mom and Charlie. Hit me up if you want to com. K, bye!_

_**BEEEEEP**_

The second message was Teddy again:

"_Hey. It's Teddy again. I almost forgot your going prom shopping with Ray-Ray. Never mind then. Bye!_

**BEEEEEP**

Ivy scoffed as she deleted the message. If only her best friend knew. She pressed seven to move on to the next message only to hear Raymond's pathetic apology.

"_Ivy. I'm sorry for everything. It wasn't you it was me. I just feel you can do better and I hope you find someone who will treat you right. I know I'm asking for a lot, but I'm hoping we can still be-_

_**MESSAGE DELETED**_

Friends? Was he crazy? Ivy shook her head and threw her phone onto the bed She let out a strangled sob and cradled her body pillow tightly, doing what she promised herself she'd never do over a guy… cry.

* * *

><p>"Hey PJ, are you coming?" Amy asked her eldest child as she help Charlie put on her jacket. PJ who was watching a kung fu move said nothing but shook his head no.<p>

"Why not? Aren't' you going to prom?" His mother questioned grabbing the keys to the family's SUV off the fireplace mantle.

Pj sighed and ran a hand through his golden blond locks. "Tasha broke up with me, so I don't have a date."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Amy said giving before giving PJ a hug from behind the couch. PJ shrugged before giving her a small smile.

"No biggie, we weren't that serious to begin with. I just hate that I spent a hundred bucks on tickets."

Although her son said he was fine, Amy's mother intuition told her different. "PJ…" she began but he held his hands up to stop her.

"Mom I'm fine. Go have fun with Teddy and Charlie, okay." Pj assured her.

Amy nodded her own blonde head and called Teddy who was upstairs getting ready for the mall. After ten minutes, the perky girl was dressed in a simple band shirt and skinny jeans complete with black chucks. "Ok, I'm ready to go!" Teddy announced enthusiastically.

PJ let out a loud sigh causing Teddy to ask him what was wrong.

"Nothing." PJ said calmly, not taking his light blue eyes off the screen. Amy quickly ushered her daughters out the door. "I'll explain in the car, Teddy," She whispered before closing the door.

PJ took in a deep breath before yelling into the empty house. He was glad that his younger brother Gabe was staying the weekend at a friend's and his father Bob was doing extermination in another city. He needed the quietness to deal with his thoughts.

He didn't get it- He was a great guy, nice guy. Why couldn't he ever keep a girlfriend? He really thought Tasha had liked him but found out she was only using him to make her ex boyfriend jealous. Frustrated, PJ put his head in his hands; thinking about seeing Tasha in the arms of her football playing ex-boyfriend. When he confronted them about it, Tasha made it seem like it was no big deal. He felt embarrassed but mostly hurt. A soft knock jilted him from his thoughts and he pause the movie to answer the door.

"Ivy, hey…" He stopped talking as the crying girl ran straight into his arms. "Hey now, are you all right?" PJ asked, gently rubbing small circles around her back.

Ivy sobbed and wrapped her hands around his waist tighter. "Raymond broke up with me." She cried into his chest.

PJ said nothing as he let Ivy release her sadness. He could feel her warm tears through the thin material of his t-shirt but he didn't complain. Girls crying were a weakness of his, and living in a house with three women- this was nothing new. Ivy exhaled gently as PJ stroked her hair. When she finally calmed down she let go of PJ's warm embrace.

"Sorry, but I just really needed a hug and you were the first person I saw."

PJ smiled and waved her apology off with his hand. "It's okay, better to have it out than bottled in." He said as he took his place back on the sofa.

Ivy gave a weak smile in reply. "Is Teddy home? She invited me to go prom dress shopping with her, you're mom and Charlie. Not like I'll need it."

"Nope, you just missed them," PJ answered as Ivy flopped on the space beside him.

"Oh. Well shouldn't you be looking for a tux?" Ivy asked curiously.

"I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Tasha dumped me."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

The two sat in silence, which was very unusual for the Duncan household. After awhile PJ broke the silence. "I'm watching a kung fu marathon. Want to stay and watch it with me?" Ivy nodded her head yes, She needed to occupy her mind and stop thinking about Raymond.

"Cool. I'll go get us some snacks." PJ said as he got up to go in the kitchen. But before he did, he turned to her. "You're allergic to peanuts right?"

Ivy nodded surprised that he remembered that fact about her. Raymond always forgot important things like that.

"Okay, no peanuts." PJ said as he went into the kitchen.

Ivy never thought she would be hanging out with PJ Duncan. Sure she'd spent the night, and even went on vacation with the Duncan's plenty of times. But she and PJ never spoke to PJ except for a quick hello. Ivy always thought of him as dimwitted, but never seen the compassionate side of him. Smiling to herself, she kicked off her wedge heels, letting her pink manicured toes wiggle in the coolness of the carpet.

PJ returned a minute later with a carton of vanilla ice cream in one arm and a bowl of popcorn in the other. Between his teeth were two spoons. Ivy grabbed the popcorn from his hand to help him out.

"Thanks." PJ said, the spoons muffling his voice.

"No problem." Ivy smiled.

"Rats! I forgot the soda!" PJ said, smacking his forehead.

He handed Ivy the ice cream and spoons, and ran into the kitchen. He returned with four cans of soda: two root beers for him and two colas for her. "Now we can start. Kickboxer or Rocky?" He asked Ivy sitting down next to her.

Ivy shrugged. "Emm. I'll go with Kickboxer."

PJ smiled showing his teeth. "My absolute favorite yet." He pushed play and they dug into the ice cream.

During the movie, they were laughing at how fake the punches and kicks were and mocking the bad actresses. By the time the credits started rolling, Ivy was having so much fun that she forgot all about prom and Raymond. Ditto for PJ.

Turning off the TV, PJ turned on the stereo letting the energetic voice of V.V. Brown "Shark in the Water" play into the room.

**Sometimes I get my head in a dizzy**

**Feeling so lost, ticking you off**

**Now boy you know me well, said I'm that kind of feeling**

**That kind of soft, that kind of silly**

Standing up, PJ offered Ivy his hand. "Dance with me."

Ivy blushed and was sure if it weren't for the darkness of her skin she was sure he would see her blushing. "No, PJ. I don't dance."

"Oh come on, I've seen you and Teddy dancing, well you. I don't know what Teddy calls that chicken thing she does." PJ said flapping his arms like wings making Ivy giggle.

"Okay, but no touching below the neck." Ivy warned taking his hand and gasped as he bought her closer to his body.

PJ smiled as he twirled her around to the chorus.

**Baby there's a shark in the water**

**There's something underneath my bed**

**Oh, please believe, I said**

**Baby there's a shark in the water**

**I caught them barking at the moon**

**Better be soon**

"You're light on your feet, PJ." Ivy complimented as they swayed back and forth across the living room floor.

PJ cleared his throat before embarrassedly replying, "I've been taking lessons from Mrs. Dabney. I didn't want to embarrass myself at prom."

Ivy shook her head and sighed. "This sucks. What are the odds of us getting dumped right before what's supposed to be the most romantic night of our life?"

"Raymond is a jerk. He doesn't deserve you, ya know." PJ whispered in her ear.

Ivy who had her head against his chest looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. They were so pretty; she swore she could stare in them for days. "You don't know me. So how do you know who deserves me or not?" She wondered.

"Well I know that you love country music." PJ said twirling her again.

"Teddy told you that."

"No, I heard you singing that Taylor Swift song, and by the way you have a beautiful voice."

Ivy smiled and bit her bottom lip. PJ liked her lips they were pouty and begging to be kissed. Ivy put her head back against PJ's chest listening to his heartbeat. "So what else do you know about me?"

"You love to text, your favorite store in the mall is Hollister, and your favorite actor is Johnny Depp. And you're freakishly beautiful. " PJ recited with no hesitations.

"Wow, thanks. But you don't have to call me beautiful." Ivy remarked.

"Well I call things like I see them."

They remained silent as the final verse slowly played out.

**Baby there's a shark in the water**

**Baby there's a shark in the water**

**Baby there's a shark in the water**

**I caught them barking at the moon**

**Better be soon**

"Hey PJ?"

"Yeah, Ivy?"

"Tasha didn't deserve you either. You are so sweet."

They had stopped dancing by now, but still kept a grip on each other. PJ looked down into Ivy's brown orbs and she stared equally intrigued. He leant down and Ivy leant up. Just as their lips were about to touch, the sound of keys jiggling startled them apart. It was Bob, who was arguing on the phone. "No, Amy we are not buying Teddy a dress that costs four hundred bucks." He grunted into the phone. He gave PJ and Ivy a nod of the head before walking in to the kitchen, but not before raising his eyebrow as to why his son's arms were around Teddy's best friend's waist.

PJ let out a long whistle of relief and turned off the radio. "That was a close one."

Ivy had to agree. She had just broken up with Raymond and was about to smooch with her bestie's brother. "Yeah." She said as she glanced at the clock on the television. "It's almost seven; I better go before my mom gets worried." She grabbed her cardigan and slipped back on her wedges and headed for the door.

"Want me to walk you home?" PJ asked.

Ivy shook her head. "Thanks PJ, but I can handle getting across the street."

"Good night Ivy." PJ kissed her cheek before she fully walked away.

"Good night PJ." She smiled as she nearly ran across the street. Closing the door, Bob appeared out of nowhere. "What was that about?"

"Ahh! Dad gees!" PJ said grabbing his chest obviously caught off guard.

Bob smiled as he watched his son nervously rub his hair. "So what was that with Ivy?"

PJ shrugged as he went to straighten up the living area. "We were just hanging out."

"Hanging out?" Bob repeated sitting on the Lazy boy.

PJ nodded his head. "Her boyfriend broke up with her. Tasha dumped me. So we drowned our sorrows in ice cream and Kickboxer movies."

"And now your crushing on her." Bob announced as he quirked an eyebrow at his son.

"Ivy is just a friend Dad." PJ stated not sure if he believed that himself.

Bob just shook his head. "I was watching from the kitchen, son. You have a little crush on your sister's friend. It happens."

"If you say so, Dad. I'm going to bed." With that PJ went upstairs to the room he shared with Gabe.

After washing up and brushing his teeth, PJ got into bed thinking about what his father said. Did he have a crush on Ivy? He turned over and there were the prom tickets that he bought for him and Tasha. Then an idea came to him. Before he knew it he was on his phone dialing the numbers to Ivy cell, and she picked up on the first ring.

"Hello Ivy, are you busy?"

"_No. What's up PJ?"_

"I was thinking … Do you want to go to prom with me. As friends though?

"_I'd love to be your date."_

"Great. How about I pick you up around noon tomorrow to go to the mall. I'm sure there's a tux and dress left for us."

"_It sounds great. Goodbye Pj."_

He hung up the phone and a big grin sprawled across his face. Ivy was a great a girl and it made no sense for her to not to enjoy her night of romantic passage. And it would be just like their hangout tonight. He wasn't seriously falling for his sister's best friend.

Or was he?

**That's it for part 1. Hope you like it!**


End file.
